Unchained Bonds: Revelations
---- Unchained Bonds Arc Revelations ---- "Shut up," Alejandro spat, irritated with the situation. "Don't spoil your chances with me...now whaddya wanna know?" "What we all "wanna know" is who your entourage was back there." Axel cut in, eagerly laying out the question on everyone's minds. "They weren't as strong as you, but they sure packed a whallop. Except for that guy with the black hair." "The man who wielded the water and the sitar was named Regana." Alejandro explained. "He's one of our weaker members, but when he gets angry...well, I'm pretty sure you know first hand what happens don't you?" Alejandro smirked, staring directly into Blanco's eyes. His smirk disappeared when the cuffs turned red and zapped him. "You didn't completely answer the question," Blanco elaborated for him. "Don't think you can beat around the bush and you won't get shocked, answer the question Cross." "Alright! Alright! Damn!" he snarled. "The man with the black hair is called Jaegan. I really don't know much about him, he's my brother's right-hand man. Bastard didn't even help us during our attack on the city. Jaegan is pretty strong though, don't get me wrong. In fact he's one of the strongest members there. He'd be even stronger if he wasn't such a loose cannon." Alejandro cringed and leaned his head away from the cuffs, but found himself unharmed when they flashed green. He let out a sigh of relief before returning his gaze to Blanco inquisitive one. "Why do you keep saying members? Are there more of you?" he asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down. "I ain't apart of what my brother is doing," Alejandro said, bitterness seeping into his tone. "He's got a whole gang of these demons on his side, at least twelve of them. They call themselves the Organization." "Why aren't you apart of this group?" Ethos spoke up. "If you came to conquer Earth and eventually he's gonna do the same, why not do it together?" "Hah! Don't make me give the nurses a heart attack by vomiting all over this bed." Alejandro snapped, angered to be compared to his little brother. "You think I'm a monster? Wait 'till you meet him, because compared to him I'm a saint. Hell. he's the one who-!" Suddenly, he stopped speaking. "He what?" Blanco continued. "Say it." Alejandro shook his head, guilt seeping to his features. Everyone's eyes widened to see the man showing remorse. "I really don't think it's me who should say it. It wasn't even my idea." "Whatever you say won't leave this room, I promise." Blanco reassured. "Feh! I don't need your promises." Alejandro retorted, trying to put his brave face back on. "During the battle, the girl and I tapped into our True Forms. She wasn't in control at all, but she somehow managed to break through and banish the being controlling it. What I'm getting at is, I knew who that being was. She ain't coming back." "Do you mean that Gia..." Sienna trailed off, in complete disbelief of what was being implied. "No, she didn't kill her. Tiny tot just sent her back to where we all came from." Alejandro quickly explained. "I can't say for sure that my brother hasn't already killed her for her failure." "Kill your own people? You people sure are twisted." Axel said venomously. Alejandro shot an intense glare at the man. "Oi, you pickin' a fight with me again Flame Boy?" he spoke lowly. "Hey, none of that!" Blanco shouted. "This being, what was her name? And how long has she been present within Gia?" "Her name was Kuroki, and she used her magic to manipulate Gia into transforming sometimes." the full-blooded demon revealed. "She's been there ever since her sealin-" "You knew about that and you ''still ''pushed her beyond her limits?!" Axel shouted angrily, standing up. "You're incredibly fortunate that Abraham isn't awake or he'd-" "Relax Commander Hawkes!" Blanco stood up as well, putting a hand on his former student's chest to push him away from the hospital bed. "I'm sure there's more to it than that." "Yeah, I knew." Alejandro said flatly. "I watched my brother do it. On purpose, he made that book fall from that shelf. It was no accident that Abraham misspoke, my brother set them both up. I didn't agree with it one bit, she was a fuckin' kid for Hades' sake." Looking down at the handcuffs, Alejandro continued. "The only reason I came here and did what I did because I wanted to do something my little snot nosed brother couldn't, and that's do something by myself. Sure, I didn't come alone but I fought by myself. Those injuries you all probably still have are because of ''me, ''but I am not a demon without a sense of humility." Blanco stared at the man as he continued to hold Axel back. Looking up, Alejandro made eye contact with the both of them. "Lock me up if you wanna. I didn't know I was a fuckin' gineau pig for my brother to test his new soldier with. I don't know what any of his plans are, but I do know he's gonna do everything it takes to succeed in what I failed to do." Blanco's eyes widened at his words. Walking over to the man, he unlocked his cuffs. Collective gasps filled the room as he did so. "Sir, what are you-" Ethos screeched, but stopped as Blanco rose his hand to silence them all. Rubbing his wrists, Alejandro grinned for all of two seconds. "What? Whaddya keep staring at me like that for?" "You're not like the rest of them are you?" Blanco stated. "What the hell-I'm very much a demon!" Alejandro spat out. "Just because I am don't mean I ain't got a heart. 'S stupid to say we don't when we do." Understanding the hidden meaning behind his words, Blanco smiled. Stepping away from the bed, he cleared the pathway. This way, Alejandro would be able to clearly see the doorway. "Well if that's the case, there's someone here we'd like you to see." the General said cheerfully. Curiously, Alejandro stared at the door and waiting for it to open. He waited for what seemed like an eternity and when it finally opened to reveal his guest, his lungs nearly collapsed. "B-Blakeley?" his voice quaked. Category:Storyline Content